Pokemon Mystery Tales
by Obsessed Gamer
Summary: I do missions when I'm awake and I do missions when I'm asleep. Whatever I dream, is something related to what will happen the next day. During the day, we fight for freedom. During the night, we fight for safety. I try my best for both.
1. Dawn 1: Awaken

**Pokemon Tales**

**Author's Note: **

**First, I need to say that I'm sorry for the long inactivity. Really, I got a job during the summer and got distracted by a few things. About Pokemon Previous Adventure, I'm going to still continue it, but sadly I'm stuck in a huge writer's block and everytime I tried to think of something, it ends up being crap. I just need one good chapter to think of in order for me to be back on track for a while. So if I tried working on something different, I may get some ideas. **

**About Pokemon Tales:**

**This was actually an RP that died in a forum a while ago I made a huge improvement on this (comparing to the rp) I tried to avoid other OCs but there will be a couple (I'll credit the OCs )**

**Without further adieu let's begin reading the fanfic.**

**Also I do not own Pokemon.**

"..."

Where am I? That was the first question that popped in my head. My body felt sore all over. But I couldn't remember what I did. Without opening my eyes, since the beams of the sun would probably give me a major headache, I felt around my surroundings. Strangely, I felt dirt. I slowly opened my eyes, enduring the beam of light hitting my eyes, and I saw dead trees. I couldn't remember what I was did last night, nor... well, I couldn't remember anything.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice. I slowly turned my head to where I heard a voice and there was a pink creature. Did it talked to me? In English? Wait, that wasn't English, but I understood it. I didn't ever remember learning any foreign language. "Phew. I thought you were dead." Yep that wasn't English. But I did understand it. Am I dead? Wait, that creature said that it thought I was dead... I was really confused. What was going on?

"Uh..." That's all I could say from all the confusion.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I am Mew. I was looking around to see if there any Pokemon left behind. Are you alright?"

Still in pain, I said "H-how can I understand you?"

Now it was Mew creature to get confused, "What do you mean?" The creature looked around me. "Huh, your aura isn't giving out a Pichu signature at all. How's that possible?"

"Wha-?" I looked at my body and saw yellow fur and little feet. Shocked, I quickly got up and looked all over my body. Big ears, black zig-zagged tail, I was a Pichu alright. "What the hell happened to my body? This must be a dream. This isn't happening!" I grabbed a hold of Mew and put her face to face against me like I was crazy, "Do you have anything to do with this?"

Mew became scared at my actions and said, "W-What are you talking about? I j-just found you here laying on the ground."

All of a sudden, we both heard a really loud noise. So loud that we covered our ears and yelped in surprise. All the bird Pokemon surrounding the area got startled and ran. I knew what that sound was. "Was that a gunfire?"

"Oh no. I can't let them see me. Not now." Mew ran away, leaving me there.

I didn't notice her leave, though. I was too busy looking where the gunfire came from. My heart rate raised up to an extreme amount of beats per sec. I quickly looked over left and right, but still haven't seen anyone. Then right behind me, I heard a footstep and a couple of clicks. At that point, my heart skipped a beat. I slowly turned around to see but wished that I didn't hear what I think I heard. Once I saw the guy, dressed in some sort of camafloge while holding a GUN, I started whimpering. I bawled thinking what would happen next.

Then I heard the guy saying "Oh it's just a Pichu." He then sees me crying and said, "Don't cry, little guy. I won't hurt you." He got on his knees and tried to reach for me. But my immediate reaction was to back up. "Don't be afraid." I was still whimpering, scared out my mind and still crying. The guy sighed. "I don't think a Pichu is a good idea for our army. Hey, little guy" Still afraid, I slightly looked up to the guy. "You might want to leave this area. It's going to get chaotic in a while." After that, the man left.

I was relieved that he left but my heart beat is still beating fast. Just what was going on, I thought. Then I saw Mew coming back. I would have been pissed off at Mew for leaving me behind but I was so confused as to what's going on that I forgot to be angry at Mew. "Sorry for leaving you. I can't risk being seen. At least not yet. Otherwise, they'll chase me wherever I go." Mew said.

I stood up because I can't take the confusion anymore. I freaked out and asked, "Would you mind telling me what's going on." Okay, I may have made it sound more like a command. Hey, if you were suddenly turned to a Pokemon with Mew right in front of you in a place you do not recognize and later came a guy with a gun on his hand and tries to pet you, you would probably freak out like I am. Maybe even more.

Anyways, back to where we were. Mew got the idea that I need an answer now. I kinda felt bad for how I acted. Seeing Mew sad really makes your heart sink. I should have apologized but I was so freaked out and confused, I forgot my manners.

Although Mew wasn't sad because I was angry. She was sad because of what happened. "War" she said.

I wasn't really sure what she meant so I asked, "What?"

"The humans are having a war. They are looking around for Pokemon to capture to help them fight the war. But they don't understand that we don't like to be part of it. I'm looking around to get the Pokemon away from the humans. That's what I'm doing." Then Mew changed the subject, "Did you say that you were human?"

"I did but I didn't know what's going on."

"A Pichu with an aura signature of a human and claiming that he's human. What were you doing before you were turned into a Pichu?"

I opened my mouth but then I realized that I completely forgot about what I was doing before. It isn't just a normal forgot. It's a memories wiped clean kind of forgot. So I said, " I have no idea." I looked at Mew and she was giving either a 'that is strange' face or a 'I don't believe you' face.' So then I said, "I know that it might not sound believable, but please trust me."

Mew responded, "I believe you. I can tell if someone's lying by their aura pattern. Your aura pattern right now is a mix between hope, confusion, and fear." I'm confused as to how she does that. "Now your pattern is confusion and curiosity." Holy crap. It's like she read my mind. "Now it's a surprised pattern."

"Okay, I get it now. You can read auras." Mew giggled at my comment. I don't really understand what aura is, but I know that Riolus and Lucarios can read auras as well. I think it's somewhat related to DNA.

"So what are you going to do now? I wish I could help but I don't know how to revert you back to normal."

"I don't know. I don't know where to start." I said.

"Should you start with how to change back to human?"

"Yeah, but where do I start?"

Mew opened her mouth but didn't replied. She had no idea either. Then we heard a gunshot fire far away. "I need to get going." She said. "There could be Pokemon that needs help."

"W-wait. I don't have anywhere to go." I said. Or was that a yell? I can't remember.

Mew had a concerned face on. It got me curious as to what Mew is thinking. I didn't have to wait long to figure that out. She said, "Would you like to come with me?" I didn't know what to say at first. Then she added, "But I got to warn you. It may be dangerous."

I thought about it for a second. I thought 'What do I know about surviving in the wild?' It was settled. "I'm going with you." I said.

"Well... Okay then." Mew said with a worried expression on her face. Even before, I could tell that this is not going to be easy, and somehow I knew I'm going to underestimate how hard she is really talking about. But more on that later. She ended the conversation with, "By the way, I didn't get your name yet. Would you mind telling me what your name is? If you know your name."

I thought about it for a sec. It was on the tip of my tongue. I knew I hadn't forgot it. After a few seconds, I started to speak, "It is..."

Then I woke up.

I was relieved for a sec that everything was just a dream and not a real thing. But there was a couple of things that bothered me. I was outside, on the grass this time, surrounded by trees. I thought to myself, 'Please don't tell me...'

Then I heard a voice saying, "Are you okay?" I looked at who was speaking and there was a Charmander. He continued to speak,"Phew. I thought you were dead."

Hoping that this is not a repeat, I looked at my body and it was yellow again. I was bigger this time with a yellow tail. I thought to myself sarcastically, 'Great'

**A bit short but the next chapter might make your eyes bulge. I'm trying to make this fanfic as good as it can be. I appreciate constructive criticism and if you have any ideas to add into the story to make it less rushed, please tell me. Also I appreciate reviews. What do you think so far? (even though it isn't much.)**


	2. Day 1: Meeting New Friends

**Okay, this is a bit long so I decided to put checkpoints up. (Why don't I separate them by chapters? Because I think it's unique to have them separated by time rather than how long it is.) If you are using a computer, you can copy the checkpoints down below and use ctrl+F (on windows) or command/apple****+F (on mac) to find the checkpoints faster**

**Checkpoint 1: In a Bind**

**Checkpoint 2: Sheer**

**Checkpoint 3: Icy Cave**

**Without further adieu, here's Day 1 (also I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak does and a couple of other ones. You know who you are.)**

**Checkpoint 1: In a Bind**

"You have got to be kidding me." I said out loud.

The Charmander became confused and responded with, "Uhh... What?"

I looked around my surrounding area, then at me, then at the Charmander.

"Is this a dream?" I asked.

The Charmander looked at me weirdly like I was crazy. Then he responded, "No. And if you ask, you are not dead either."

I could tell that he's toying with me. But nonetheless I ignored it, seeing I have bigger problems to deal with. "Ah, that's good to know." I said calmly before I stood up and screamed, "AHH! Why are these things keep on happening?"

I startled the Charmander and he said, "Ahh! Why are you screaming?"

"Because I'm... I'm... Oh, forget it." I pretty much gave up of all the weird stuff that is happening and explaining to Pokemon of who I am.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Well so far today, there are many weird things happening today and I don't have a clue how it all started. I can't even remember what I was or what I did yesterday!"

"Hey, do you hear that yell?"

"I'm yelling! Can't you tell?"

"No. Listen."

As he said, I became quiet and tried to listen to whatever I hear. I didn't hear anything for the first 3 seconds, bit on the 4th second I heard, "Somebody help." It sounded serious.

"Someone's calling for help." said the Charmander. He left to where the voice was coming from. I was curious as to what was going on so I tried to followed the Charmander. But I nearly tripped as I took my first step. I quicky stood up again and started to walk. I almost lost my balance again. Then I decided to get on all fours and ran to where the Charmander was going. It was really weird to run on all fours but I managed to get there.

When we ended up outside the forest, there was a cliff that is very high from the next ground area with a tree that is just at the edge of the cliff. Standing next to the tree and the edge of the cliff, there was a Medicham.

'Did that scream come from that Medicham' I thought

As I looked higher there was a Bulbasaur on a branch who looked like she saved a Squirtle from falling down the cliff. The Squirtle was grabbing onto the Bulbasaur's vines.

"Help! Anyone!" The Bulbasaur shouted.

"Shut up. You are starting to annoy me." The Medicham said to the Bulbasaur.

This had caught me in surprise. 'What the heck is this Medicham doing?' I thought.

The Charmander stepped in and asked, "What is going on here?"

The Medicham turned to face the Charmander and responded, "Great, whitnesses." She immediately ran towards the Charmander and she attack him with a Hi-jump Kick. It struck the Charmander and he lands on the tree. The impact of the tree made the branch shake that the Bulbasaur and Squirtle are on and it broke, unable to support them any longer. The Bulbasaur and the Squirtle both started to fall. I ran towards them and tried to save them but I knew I wasn't going to make it.

Just as they were below the cliff, they were floating up in the air. The Charmander and I both were surprised to see as to what has happened. I looked over to where the Medicham was. She was using Psychic to make the Bulbasaur and Squirtle float in the air.

"Surprised? I should drop them right now but if you both promise not to say anything, you two won't die with them." The Medicham said.

"Put them down now!" The Charmander yelled.

I facepalmed and said to the Charmander, "Bad choice of words, dude."

The Medicham said, "Well if you say so..."

"NO!" Everyone else, including me, yelled out.

I expected her to drop them anyways, but she didn't. Instead, she stood there thinking about something and then a small grin appeared on her face.

"Tell you what. If you two can beat me, I'll let all of you go. How does that sound?" The Medicham said.

I didn't trust her words. I was thinking that she was planning on something, but the Charmander accepted it, "It's a deal. Pikachu, let's take her down."

It took me a while to realize that he was talking about me. I said, "Wait. What? Are you talking about me?"

"Of course. You will help me, right?" The Charmander replied.

I'd like to help, but there was one problem. "But I don't know how to fight."

"What? You don't know how to fight? You're a Pikachu. You should at least know how to defend yourself with your electrical attacks." Another thing, I don't know how to use electrical attacks either. "Wait, please don't tell me you don't know how to use electrical attacks either." My secret is out now.

"Well..."

"I'm getting bored here." The Medicham interrupted. We had to do something fast.

Knowing that me battling is out of the question, the Charmander charged at the Medicham, claws ready. Once he became in range of his attack, the Medicham simply jumps over him and does a Low Sweep, causing him to trip and fall.

Somehow, I had the urge to say, "Charmander, get up!" Like I said, he quickly got up. I haven't gotten any idea of why I said that. It just came out of random.

The Charmamder tried to attack and missed again, along with another Low Sweep.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts, the Charmander started to show his limits. I thought to myself, 'Great. The Charmander is starting to get tired and I have no knowledge on how to fight. We're screwed.' But then I noticed a pattern. Everytime she dodges, she always jumps over him and attack from behind. 'Hmm, I wonder...' I quickly thought of a plan. Then I told the Charmander, "I think I got a plan. Try to use Scratch again."

The Charmander nodded his head and ran towards the Medicham again, claws ready. The Medicham prepared to jump over the Charmander, just as I planned.

I yelled out, "Attack above!" The Medicham didn't have enough time to react and she was already above the Charmander. The Charmander scratched from above and it successfully hit her. Them I yelled out, "Now use Ember behind you." Since Medicham are skilled fighters, I knew that she will try to land correctly, which makes her have the top hand. The Charmander used Ember behind him where the Medicham was going to land. She lost her focus and fell, along getting attacked by Ember. As I watched this, I was wondering how I suspected that she will try to land. I thought that since she is part fighting, she would know. But then something else came in my mind. I was thinking that Medicham is also part psychic, making her getting rid of her weakness against other psychic attacks. 'Wait, Psychic...'

"Wasn't she holding..." I quickly turned around to where the Bulbasaur and Squirtle and to my surprise, the Charmander was already there, grabbing the Bulbasaur's free vine while her other vine was grabbing the Squirtle's tail.

"I think I'm going to be sick." The Squirtle said.

"Don't you dare puke on my vine." The Bulbasaur said to the Squirtle.

"I don't think he can reach your vine." The Charmander interrupted.

The Bulbasaur tried to look up at the Charmander with little success and said, "Umm... Could you please pull us up?"

"Oops. Sorry." The Charmander tried to pull them up but they were too heavy. "Hey you... um, Pikachu. Could you help me."

Again, it took me a few seconds to realize he was talking about me. "Oh, sorry." I started heading towards the Charmander to help him.

The Charmander tried to pull one more time to see how heavy they are. As he pulled, he took one step backwards and he slipped on a loose rock. He started to slide off the cliff. I was shocked and immediately grabbed the Charmander's tail.

"Ow! My tail." The Charmander yelled.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Pull us up."

I tried to pull them up but they wee too heavy for me to pull. I tried to think of a way to pull them to safety but I couldn't think of anything. As I was trying to keep on thinking, I felt my hands slipping. There was only a matter of time before my hands reaches the Charmander's flame and... well you know what will happen. "Great. What are we going to do?"

"Maybe I can help." I prayed to Arceus to not let it be that Pokemon's voice that I was thinking of. Sadly, "Thanks for showing me what I need to work on." It was the Medicham. "Now that I don't need you anymore, goodbye." She lifted up her foot, ready to kick us to our death. I looked down to see what everyone's doing. They all seem scared of what's going to happen next. I closed my eyes, hoping that someone would save us. Luckily for us, someone was coming.

"Is that... Crap, I can't let her see me." Just like that, the Medicham left.

"Um..." the Squirtle said.

"What just happened?" The Bulbasaur asked.

"I have no idea." The Charmander said.

"...That's a weird way to keep us from falling but I'll take it." I added in. "Now we need to figure out a way how to get out of this mess."

The Squirtle then gave a stupid suggestion saying, "Okay, it looks like one of us has to go down. Who's it going to be?"

Charmander, Bulbasaur and I gave a mean glare to the Squirtle. I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not due to the conditions we are all in. I think the one who is pissed off the most was the Bulbasaur because she loosened her vine that was holding the Squirtle.

"Hey hey hey! I was just kidding!" The Squirtle yelled out.

"Then why would you suggest that in the first place?" The Bulbasaur yelled.

"It was supposed to be a joke!"

"At a time like this? This isn't funny, you know!"

"Okay, okay! Just don't let go of me." The Bulbasaur loosened her vine more. "Hey, hey! What are you doing?"

"That's for your stupid suggestion!"

I can't help but chuckle at this situation. He did deserve that. But then I immediately stopped when I felt my hand slip a bit more. I was also getting tired of holding them. 'Maybe the Squirtle... No. I can't let that happen.' I thought.

Then I heard a voice, "Oh my goodness. Do you need help?"

I tried to turn around to see who it was but in the position I'm in, I couldn't. Since we were in a bind, I didn't care who it was and I said "Yes please. Thank you."

I felt something wrap around my stomach and we were being pulled back to safety. We all sighed in relief. That is something I don't want to be in anymore.

"Thank you so much for saving us." The Bulbadaur said.

The one who saved us was a Milotic. And right beside her was a Natu.

"You're welcome. I couldn't just ignore someone who is in trouble. Good thing we were around, huh?" The Milotic replied.

"Yeah. By the way, you look familiar. Have we seen each other before?" The Charmander asked.

"You may know me by the name, Sheer."

**Checkpoint 2: Sheer**

Everyone yelled out, "No way!"

"You mean Sheer, one of the most powerful rescue team member in the region?" The Charmander asked.

Then the Bulbasaur asked, "Who is also the youngest to start as a member at age 1 and the youngest to become Master Rank?"

Last, the Squirtle said, "And somehow learned the move Sheer Cold on your first mission, which is how you got the name."

"Actually that was Blizzard. But somehow it always does a one hit knock out. It's funny how everyone thought it was Sheer Cold the first time." The Milotic said with a chuckle.

I, however, had no idea what they were talking about.

The Milotic looked at me and said, "You seem confused." She closed her eyes. Then she opened them again. Now she was confused. "Your aura signature is different."

"You can read aura?" I asked.

"Hardly. I know what you are thinking. 'How can I be able to read them?' Well, certain types of Pokemon, such as psychic, are able to read them. But only Riolu, Lucario, and another Pokemon can fully master it. I can only read the aura color, strength, and some signatures. However, I can't understand detailed information and I can't manipulate aura to be used as a power source." To get the confusion out of the way, Milotics have psychic properties, meaning they can learn how to read aura. Even though they are only water type.

"Wow. You can read aura as well? That's amazing. I guess that helps a lot on your rescue missions." The Bulbasaur said.

"Actually, I'm a guild master now."

"What?" Everyone yelled in shock.

"A guild master? Of an Exploration Team? When did you become one?" The Charmander asked.

"About 6 months ago." The Milotic answered.

I didn't know what they were talking about and I was getting curious. So I asked, "Excuse me. What's a rescue team?"

Everyone became silent and was staring at me like I was living under a rock. Then the Charmander, Bulbasaur, and the Squirtle burst out laughing.

"Good one, Pikachu." The Charmander said while still laughing.

Sheer looked at me, most likely to see if I was serious or not and said, "I think he's serious."

Everyone almost immediately stopped laughing. They were all staring at me in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" The Charmander asked. I nodded my head.

"He must be from a different region. A region that does not have rescue nor exploration teams." said Sheer. "Can you tell us where you are from?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I couldn't remember where I was from. I didn't have to say anything since Sheer knew that I don't know.

"Must be a recently built place. Usually we are losing places rather than making new ones." said Sheer. "Anyways, let me tell you what are rescue and exploration team. They are both a... let's say an organization. They deal with Pokemon who needs help such as finding their lost item or rescuing their friends or family. They also deal with Pokemon who are criminals and send them to jail."

"There are differences between a rescue team and exploration team. A rescue team usually have to manage on their own. Most of them do have partners though to help them. Also they get to keep all the rewards that they are given." The Charmander said.

Then the Bulbasaur continued, "But there is a bad side. Usually their groups work alone so whenever they get knocked out, it will take a long time for a team to be rescued themselves. By the time that you are rescued, your mission may already be too late to complete. And the rescue mission board doesn't tell you how hard the mission is so you may get a mission that's too hard for you and your team."

And finally, the Squirtle explains the exploration team, "The exploration team have rules so you are restricted to what you can do. And you get only half of the reward. The other half goes to the guild. However, you get help really fast and you get to know how difficult each mission is so that way, you can pick what mission suits you best."

Basically, they're polices... or maybe mercenaries since they do jobs for rewards.

Since I like to ask semi-random questions, I asked, "So what do you think is the best?"

Sheer answered, "Each has their ups and downs. It depends on what each Pokemon like. Some wants to be more secure; others wants freedom. It all depends on what they like. What do you like?"

I thought about it for a second. 'Would I want more freedom or more security? I would guess more security since I have no idea how to fight. But that doesn't sound like me...' then it hit me. '...Wait. how do I know that it's not like me. I don't even know my past.' I held on to that thought. It was a start to figure out my past.

Then Sheer continued speaking, "Hard to decide, huh?." She then turned to everyone. "I like to know how well can you all fight?"

We all thought about how we can answer that question (mostly them since I have zip experience.)

Finally, the Charmander said, "I'm not that good at fighting. Just enough to defend myself."

Then the Bulbasaur said, "Same as him. I taught myself how to fight."

"I may know a few tricks but I haven't practiced enough to use it effectively." The Squirtle said.

Sheer turned to where I was and asked, "And what about you?"

I said, "None at all."

I could see that the Bulbasaur and Squirtle has a very confused look. The Charmander has a more worried than confused look and Sheer has a curious look.

"What do you mean, 'none at all'?" The Squirtle asked.

"I don't know how to fight at all." I answered.

"Then how did you become a Pikachu, then?"

I didn't know how to answer that question since I wasn't a Pichu to start with... okay, maybe in my dream but I didn't know what caused me to evolve. In fact, I didn't know how I became a Pokemon in the first place. All I remembered that I was a human. I thought to myself 'if that's all I can remember, was I really human?' Everything didn't make sense.

"Well..." The Squirtle interrupted my train of thought. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Quit stressing him. Don't you know that a Pichu doesn't evolve by experience?" The Bulbasaur told the Squirtle. I did a mental sigh of relief.

"Sorry. Geez." The Bulbasaur slapped the Squirtle in the face with her vine. "Ow. What was that for?"

"For having that kind of attitude."

"What attitude?"

The Bulbasaur lifted up her vines and the Squirtle flinched. Wow, they just met and already the Bulbasaur hates the Squirtle.

"Well then I better get going. But before I go I should tell you four something. See that mountain behind you?" Sheer pointed towards the mountain not far from us. "It's a very good training spot for you to practice. I highly recommend for you to go. Wild Pokemon have become more aggressive than usual nowadays. ('wild' as in Pokemon living by instincts rather than society). By the way, I haven't gotten your names yet. Would you tell me your names?"

'Names... crap. It's on the tip of my tongue.' Thankfully, the Bulbasaur went first, "My name is Amy. Nice to meet you."

I thought about it but somehow it was more difficult to remember than in my dream. The Squirtle went next, "Many call me Zeni. That's what I usually stick with."

'I just had it in my dream but now I completely forgot.' Luckily the Charmander said his name to buy me time, "I'm Michael but please call me Mike for short."

Now it was my turn. I couldn't remember what my name is. I was about to look like an idiot. I had to think of something fast.

"And what about you, Pikachu?" Sheer asked.

I panicked and quickly thought about a name. "It's David." I answered.

Sheer looked at me confused again. 'Is David a weird name here?' I thought. But then I looked at everyone else and they seem pretty normal. I didn't know why she got confused but I passed it off.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you all. I'm sorry that I have to cut this short but I need to get going. We need to check if there is any missions for us. Bye."

We all waved goodbye at Sheer and her Natu (I just remembered that he doesn't speak much.)

"Well then, should we go?" Mike asked.

"I don't have anything to do so I might as well." Amy said.

"What about you two?"

"I'll go as well. I might find some team members over there." Zeni said.

"Team members? Why do you need to find team members?"

Zeni hesitated on answering that question bit he finally said, "I promised my sister to help her look for team members that will accept her."

Mike took his reaction as a sort-of private matter and haven't questioned further into it.

Mike then turned towards me and asked, "What about you?"

I didn't know what to say. I'd like to ask them the same thing as I asked Mew but I doubted that they would know how to revert myself back to normal since that Mew didn't know either. 'But... all I can remember is that I was human. I don't have any memories of me being human. Was it all a dream? No it can't be... did I have amnesia?' I felt my head for any signs of bumps. 'I can't tell. My head is too different from what I'm used to... Wait. Was I human? I'm not used to my head. So that means... or wait. I may had just evolved from a Pichu to a Pikachu. Grr.'

"Are you usually like this?" Mike asked.

I broke out of my thoughts and hadn't realized that I was gesturing while I was in my own thoughts. I was embarrassed at what I did. I answered to Mike, "Umm... maybe?"

"So, are you going with us or not?"

'Well since I have no idea how to fight and there is a training area in the mountains, then maybe...'

"Quit sticking your head into the clouds and answer us. Are you going?" said Amy who was impatient of waiting.

"Okay, I'm going." I said.

"Thank you. That's all we need to know."

"Wait. We're all going?"

"Yeah. You want to go by yourself?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Remember that Sheer said that there are a lot of aggressive Pokemon around?" said Mike.

Amy nodded her head but then she said, "You're right but we can't force him to go with us. It's his choice."

"I'll go with you, guys." There was no way that I would go alone. If I'd gone alone, might as well tape a sign on me that said, 'Fresh Pikachu meat'.

Anyways, we all started to head to the mountains. While we walked, I couldn't help but hum and smile. Now thinking about it, I think that I actually skipped.

"You seem very happy." said Zeni. I realized what I was doing and stopped on my tracks.

'Why did I just do that?' I thought. 'Does it have to do with me walking?' I took a few steps. 'Huh, this feels like a new experience with me. Does it have to do with this body?'i took a few more steps to feel the difference. 'Huh, it feels like I haven't walked in all my life.'

"Hey, David!" Mike yelled at a distance not too far from where I was. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. I ran to where the others were. As I ran, I felt like I want to run forever like I never ran or walked before. But I stopped when I caught up with Mike and the others.

Continuing our way, we encountered wild Pokemon that jumped and attack us. 'Wow. Sheer was right about the wild Pokemon here.' I thought. I could easily see from their eyes that they mean business. I thought that they were acting like this because we were in their territory, but as I looked closer, their eyes looked more like revenge than defense. It's really hard to explain but that's the best that I can describe it.

When they come and tried to attack us, we all fought back (actually, they did. I just stood and watched to the side from the fight). As I saw them fight, I couldn't help myself but stare in awe. I didn't know why this got me excited but I felt like cheering for my team. 'Team? Why am I calling them my "team"?' I asked myself. Nonetheless, this made me want to join the fight. Almost, though.

As I watched the battle, I noticed Amy tried to use Stun Spore but it was too slow to land on the wild Zigzagoon . I though to myself, 'Amy is having a hard time landing a hit. If I was her, I would use my vines to stop the Zigzagoon dead in its tracks.' That idea strucked me.

I told Amy, "Amy, stop it in its track by using your vines. Then use Stun Spore."

Amy nodded her head, then she used her vine to tie the Zigzagoon's feet together, making it trip and unable to move. Then she used Stun Spore. It hit the Zigzagoon successfully. She then picked up the Pokemon and slammed it in the tree. Since the Pokemon took quite some damage and was paralyzed, we considered it to be knocked out.

I then went to where Mike was. He was fighting against a Ninjask. The Ninjask is too quick for Mike so he was relying on his dodges until he figures out a plan.

I could see that the Ninjask was trying to tackle Mike more often than a range attack. I thought to myself, 'Since it's trying to tackle Mike, he could dodge it and land quite a few good hits. But it's too fast to make a counter attack. We need to have it stop when Mike dodges. Amy's vines are too slow to catch it so that plan is out. Is there anything we can do or use?' I looked around my surroundings. All there was is grass, leaves, branches trees, and other natural stuff. 'Throw a branch at the Ninjask? Too fast to land a hit. Blind it with leaves? How the hell would that work? Grass... can't think of anything. Tree...?'

"Quit moving around so much!" Mike yelled out at the Ninjask. "How can you move around so fast without running into things?"

At first, I thought he said, 'How can you move around so fast without running into trees.' I figured out that I've misheard him but it was a good thing that I did.

"Mike, get in front of the tree! Once it gets close, dodge!" Like I said, Mike follows. He got in front of the tree, ready to dodge. The Ninjask then noticed that Mike is standing still. The Ninjask took this opportunity to try another tackle. It started to charge towards Mike with full force. Once it got close, Mike gets out of the way and it hits the tree, stunned.

"Now attack with all you got!" I yelled.

Mike started to attack with his claws, scratching the Ninjask multiple times. Then he used Ember directly at the scratches he made on the Ninjask. It shrieked in pain and started to run. Mike then tries to chase the Ninjask.

"Mike, that's enough. Let it be. I think it learned a lesson." I said.

Mike stopped on his tracks, turned around towards me, and nodded.

All of a sudden, I started hearing a buzz. It was coming from behind me. I turned around and there was a jet stream of water just 2 inches away from my face. Startled by the stream, I jumped back and fell on my butt. Zeni was the one who launched the stream of water and it looks like he saved me from a Beedrill attack. The Beedrill was soaking wet not far from where I'm standing. Zeni came up to me and held out his hand saying, "Need help?"

"Thanks." I said. Zeni helped me get back up. As I stood up, the Beedrill recovered from the attack

"Finish it off, David." Zeni said. I stood there, not noticing that he was talking to me. "David, hurry up!"

"Huh?" I said before the Beedrill started to charge at me with its needle arms ready. Fear rushed into my head as I saw the Beedrill rushing towards me. I put my head down, enduring the pain that I thought I was going to experience. But Amy protected me by attacking the Beedrill with her vines, tying its needle arms and throwing it into a tree. The Beedrill hits the tree with quite a force and landed on the grass unconscious.

I looked up. I had no idea what just happened. So I asked, "What just happened?"

"I saved you from the Beedrill. You don't need to thank me." Amy said. She then turned to Zeni. "Someone should already know that someone doesn't know how to fight yet but still expects them to fight with little to no experience."

'Thank you for pointing that out.' I thought sarcastically. I felt a bad feeling in my gut for not having any knowledge on how to use electricity, much less how to fight.

"Uh, Amy..." Mike got Amy's attention and pointed at me. She looked at me and saw that I had my hand on my stomach while looking a bit depressed.

Amy said with a sort-of guilty expression, "Oops. I'm sorry. I- I didn't..."

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it like that." I interrupted. Amy looked more relieved but still felt bad for what she said. 'Although what she said is actually true. I know it isn't healthy for me to keep on thinking like that but I can't stop thinking about it.'

"So, should we get going?" Mike broke the silence.

"Y-yeah." Amy answered.

We all headed towards the mountain. Luckily for us, there were no more encounters that we had to fight. There was a path that goes up the mountain. We assumed that the path would lead us to the place where Sheer recommended to train.

We all walked in the path, seeing where it would lead us. I've expected to see more wild Pokemon but somehow we haven't encountered any. Not even rock-types.

**Checkpoint 3: Icy Cave**

We continued on walking up the path until we encountered a cave.

"Is this the spot?" I asked.

"I don't know. Sheer didn't really give us detailed information." Mike answered. "She just said that there was a place to train on this mountain."

"Well since this path ends to this cave and we can't go any further, I assume this is the place." Amy said. "But I gotta say, this place is really damp."

"And a lot of puddles." Mike said nervously. Of course it was to be expected.

"This doesn't look too bad, guys." Zeni said cheerfully.

"Easy for you to say." Both Mike and Amy said in unison.

Nonetheless, we all went inside the cave to see if this was a good place to train.

As we got in, we were all surprised what we saw inside the cave. The cave walls was covered with sheets of ice that was perfectly angled so the light reflected the entire cave. Not only that but thanks to the distortion of the light because of the ice, the color of the cave gave a bluish rainbow color. It looked awesome. Not only that, we looked different as well because of the light distortion. It looked like I had greenish fur with dark purple cheeks. Mike's skin looked red-violet with light blue on his stomach-part on his body. Amy looked even darker green for some reason. And Zeni's skin didn't change much, but his shell is purple on his back and blue on the bottom part of the shell.

We looked a bit silly but that wasn't the first thing that I noticed. Heck, I didn't even noticed the lighting nor the ice in the cave for a while. All I noticed first was Arceus in the cave. There was no sneaking out since he was already looking at us. He stood up and we were all frozen in shock. We stared at each other for quite some time before he started to charge up an attack.

"He's charging up his Blizzard attack." Amy said fearfully.

I however was still in shock to see Arceus in front of us that I couldn't move. Everyone else was at the same state as I was. We just stared at Arceus in fear while he was charging his attack.

Once he was ready to launch it Amy yelled, "We need to get out now!"

We all started to turn around and leave the cave, but Arceus launched his attack before we even got close to the exit.

When I felt the attack, I felt frost bites all over my body. My body shivered uncontrollably because of the cold and it felt like there are scrapes and cuts all over my body (which there weren't). If it wasn't for my fur, I would have been frozen solid.

After the Blizzard was over, my instincts said to leave the cave immediately regardless of how tired I was. I tugged my leg to move but I wasn't moving. That's when I realized all of our feet were frozen to the ground and we couldn't move. I looked over at everyone else. Mike and Zeni looked less tired than I was (thanks to their type resistance to ice) but Amy looked like she could collapse at any time. She's shivering even worse than I was and she looked way tired than me. Man, if I was a grass/poison type, I might had passed out at the second Arceus launches his Blizzard attack.

"Hmm, I thought that would do the trick. But it seems that wasn't enough." said Arceus. He then started to charge up another attack.

"Great. Wh-what at-ttack is h-he using th-th-this time?" I asked while shivering.

"I don't know. I have no clue of what he is charging." Mike answered.

Amy tried to speak, "I... d-don't..."

"Amy, don't overexert yourself."

Arceus was still charging his attack, which was taking longer than his Blizzard. We all didn't know what attack he is using this time, but we sure don't want to stick around to find out.

"Mike, try to melt the ice on our feet and quickly." I commanded.

Mike nodded his head and used Ember on his feet to melt the ice. However, it didn't show any signs of melting.

"What the...? It's not hot enough?" Zeni exclaimed.

Amy dropped down, sticking her tongue out and landed on the ice, but quickly got up. She then said, "The ice tastes salty."

"Salty?"

"If the ice is salty, it makes the ice melting point higher. Mike's Ember isn't hot enough." I explained. "Do you know any other fire attacks?" I asked Mike.

"Sorry, that's all I've learned." He answered.

"Shall thy power of justice cast judgment upon you. You shall feel thy wrath of thy power." Arceus chanted.

"Here it comes!" Mike yelled out.

Arceus finally finished charging up his attack and launched it while yelling out, "Judgment!"

A very bright ball appeared on his forehead and it launched up into the air. At that time, it felt everything was in slow motion. I looked at everyone else and they had their eyes closed, literally crying, while embracing the attack that we all will soon feel. As I looked at them, I thought, 'Is this really going to be the end? Are we really going to die at the hands of Arceus? No, this can't be true!' I looked back at Arceus and the ball of light is still slowly ascending up into the air. 'If it's not true, they why did he attacked us with Blizzard? It just doesn't make any sense. We just came here because that Milotic told us there was a good training spot here but it now looks like we are all going to die here.' I felt a tear coming outside my eyes and down my cheek. 'It looks like you can't trust everyone here either.'

The ball then exploded into several pieces like a firework. I couldn't help myself but to stare at the attack. The pieces then came crashing down on the ground with a lot of force. Finally, the pieces were coming down on us. I still stared at it, slowly coming down to hit me until...

I woke up. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, was Mew sleeping right by me. I backed up and screamed in shock but I quickly covered my mouth. Mew just squirmed and went back to sleep. I stood there motionless, wondering how the hell I ended up with Mew. I looked around and saw that we were in a cave. It looked similar to the cave I was in before but the walls wasn't covered in ice. It was sparkling though.

I looked at Mew and thought to myself, 'What just happened? How did Mew get here? Where are the others? Is this the same cave I was in?' I was so tired of figuring out what's happening that I wanted answer right now.

I stood up and realized that things seemed a bit bigger than before. I looked at myself and realized that I was a Pichu again. 'Wait. Wasn't I a... oh forget it.' Too much confusion to handle. I sighed and looked around my surroundings. There I saw the exit of the cave. 'Maybe I should get some fresh air.'

I started to head to the exit. As I head out, I turned around and I looked at Mew. She was still sound asleep. I had no idea what was going on but there was too much stuff that bothered me that I just gave up.

I headed out the cave and the outside looked really familiar. There was a path going down the mountain that leads to the bottom. I turned around and looked outside the cave. It was just as similar as the cave me and the others went to.

'Whoa. This is insane.' I thought.

Then I heard flapping. I looked back but I didn't see anything. The flapping continued like what was making that sound was...

'Wings?' I thought. I looked up and there was a blue Pokemon flying in circles. I tried to figure out what the Pokemon was. I thought it was an Altaria at first but then I realized that Altaria has white wings. This one was blue all over it seemed.

The creature then started to dive down. I looked at it even harder and I gasped in surprise. It was Articuno. I didn't believe it but it's true. It was really Artucuno. I stared at it in awe but that moment cut down quickly when it was diving towards me, talons-ready.

I gasped and quickly rolled just under it, barely missing me. Articuno then crashed into the ground, waking up Mew.

Mew asked in a sleepy voice, "What's happening?"

I yelled out, "Mew, Articuno is trying to attack me! Help!"

Mew rubbed her eyes and opened them. Her eyes went wide when she saw Articuno. Articuno looked around and saw Mew right by her. It also went wide-eyed and "roared".

"Articuno, is there something wrong?" Mew asked.

Articuno didn't answered. Instead it charged up its attack and was ready to release it. Mew dodged just in time to escape the Ice Beam attack. However, it didn't stop. Articuno kept on using its Ice Beam. Mew moved all around the place, trying to escape the beam while Articuno was trying to freeze her.

"What's happening to the Legendaries all of a sudden?" I asked.

Mew was kind of confused of my wording but she replied, "Something is seriously wrong with Articuno. We need to calm it down so it can tell us what's wrong."

Articuno was coming too close to me so I started backing up. As I backed up, I tripped over a rock and I yelped in surprise. I accidentally flipped over the rock and found minerals inside it. It was salt. I looked back at the battle and I see that Articuno was accidentally making the cave like it was before I got unconscious. I got confused by this and I asked to myself, "Did I just went back in time?"

I didn't have enough time to think when Mew yelled out, "Watch out!"

I barely had enough time to react when Articuno aimed its Ice Beam at me. Articuno launched its attack and it hit me, freezing my body. I was going to be unconscious before I heard Mew yell out, "Are you okay, Dan-...?"

I then, again, woke up inside the cave. I looked at my body and I was a Pikachu again. I got confused and I looked to my side. Mike, Amy, and Zeni were by me, unconscious.

'Just what the heck is going on?' I thought.

"Well, I'm surprised that you woke up before the Charmander and the Squirtle." I turned to where I heard the voice and it was Arceus that said it. My reaction was to get up and run. I got up and tried to run but I easily lost my balance and tripped.

"Hold up. Take it easy. I'm not going to attack you. Besides, you can't leave without your friends, can you?" said Arceus.

I got up and turn towards Arceus. 'He's right.' I thought. 'I need to wait until the others wakes up. I just hope that Arceus doesn't do anything to us.'

It became silent for a while, waiting until they wake up. We sat there patiently. As we waited, I wanted to ask Arceus a few questions. But before I could ask him, I heard groaning. We immediately turned our focus to Mike, who was waking up first.

He pushed himself up to the ground and said, "My head hurts."

"Are you okay, Mike?" I asked.

"I think so." He opened up his eyes and he saw Arceus. "Ahh! Arceus!"

"Mike, don't worry. Arceus isn't going to attack us."

Mike calmed down a bit but was still cautious about Arceus. "Why did you attack us?" He asked.

Arceus clears his throat and begins to talk, "Well I need to..."

But he was cut off by Zeni waking up. Zeni sat upright with his eyes closed and asked, "What happened?"

I answered, "We were all unconscious by Arceus' attack and we were waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh, okay. Is Arceus still here?"

"Yep."

"Can I say one last thing before I die."

Arceus chuckled, "I'm not going to kill you. I wanted to see how you would do in a tough situation. But I got to admit; it was a bit unfair that the ice here is salty." He faced Mike. "Your Ember attack was too weak to melt the salty ice. If it was regular ice, then you might have melted it. Also, all of you were knocked out for over six hours. Maybe Judgment wasn't a good idea to use."

We all yelled out in unison, "You think?"

Arceus chuckled a bit. "Well I would say it was a warm-up for training."

Zeni yelled out, "Warm-up for training? You nearly got us killed!"

But Mike stepped in, "Wait, training? So this is the training ground?"

"Not really. But we are going to act like it is." Arceus explained.

"Are we going to get hit by the 'Judgment' attack again?" I asked.

"Not if you're quick enough." We dropped our jaws. Arceus chuckled again. "I'm kidding. I wont use it. Or not on you to be specific, maybe."

"Hopefully not." I whispered under my breath.

"Okay, we'll wait for her to wake up and then we can start training." Arceus pointed at Amy, who was still unconscious. Man, it's a good thing she wasn't awake to hear all of this or she would be pissed. We all waited for her to wake up. Meanwhile, I looked outside and I saw the sun was starting to set.

**This is a long chapter, I know. The next one isn't going to be as long (Maybe not long enough for checkpoints. We'll see.) I accept constructive criticism. Any tips or suggestions, feel free to tell me. Review when you get the chance. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take that long. And thanks for reading. ^^**


	3. Dusk 1: Training

**If I keep this up, I'm going to update this fanfic as fast as VG Cats updates Super Effective. (sigh) Sorry but I'm not really much motivated. I will continue this and finish, no doubt. As for this chapter, I had to rewrite it 3 times because it didn't seem very exciting. Hopefully the final Pro****d****uct is good. And again, this chapter has checkpoints so you can save your spots later.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Pokemon**

**Checkpoi****nt ****1: Learning the B****a****sics**

**Checkpoint 2: Cave History**

**Checkpoint 3: A New Team**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Checkpoi<strong>__**nt **__**1: Learning the B**__**a**__**sics**_

Splash!

Amy immediately woke up after getting splashed in the face with Zeni's Water Gun. The water went up her nose, causing her to gasp for air and trying to cough out the water. Mike was worried about what the outcome would be while I just facepalmed, knowing that Zeni is going to pay for it.

After a few seconds of coughing, Amy immediately glared at Zeni angrily. However, Zeni either looked like he had no idea that Amy is pissed-off mad, or likes to play along regardless of the situation.

"Finally you're awake. We got tired of waiting for you so I decided to wake you up. Of course, it's not a surprise. I mean Blizzard really took quite some damage on you. I actually thought you were in a coma. Good thing that you weren't..." Zeni keeps on rambling on and I could tell that Amy's face was turning red from anger. I put both my hands on my face and tried to bury myself in it while Mike simply back away.

I didn't see what happened but I did flinched when I heard a huge slap in front of me followed by Zeni's yell in pain.

"Idiot, you could have drowned me!" Amy yelled with another slap to the Squirtle. "What has been going through your head?" She slapped him again. "You could have just waked me up properly!" Then another slap. "I mean, do you really think what you did was perfectly fine?" And another slap.

The last slap made Zeni fall on his back. I took a peek to see Zeni and his face was covered with red marks made by the slap of Amy's vines. Zeni groaned in pain, rubbing his face to make his face feel better.

He said, "I was just trying to help."

I put my head down and thought, 'Zeni, please shut up before you get yourself killed.'

Amy whipped her vine on the ground, close to Zeni. He immediately yelped in surprise and started to run behind Mike. He hid behind him and gently pushed Mike forward. "You take care of her." Zeni said. I thought the worst part was over so I put my hands down and started to see again.

"Uh..." Mike was unsure of what to say.

"Oh good. You're awake." Arceus said, trying to change the subject. Amy turned to where Arceus was. Her expression turned to fear and ran towards the exit of the cave. We forgot to tell her that Arceus was no longer our enemy.

Mike sighed at the outcome and said, "Don't worry, I'll tell her." He then followed Amy outside to tell her what's going on.

Arceus also sighed at the outcome. "This isn't the first time someone has done that."

"Can you blame them?" Zeni has a point... I can't believe I said that.

Arceus simply chuckled at Zeni's question and said, "Not really. Well then, we should start training. Don't worry, this will be short. Now what are your names, if you don't mind me asking?"

Zeni introduced himself first, "My name is Zeni."

"And I am David." I said. "The Bulbasaur is Amy and the Charmander is Mike. Wait, we aren't going to wait for them?"

"They'll be back soon." answered Arceus. "Now how much do you know about fighting, David?"

"Eh..." I didn't know how to tell Arceus that I have no knowledge of fighting. I thought I was a disgrace to all Pokemon for not knowing how to fight, much less to defend. Even though my memories have been completely wiped out and wasn't my fault, I still can't get that out of my head.

"He has no experience whatsoever. He can't fight." Zeni answered for me blandly. I felt like punching him in the face for embarrassing me like that. But I doubted that these little hands or paws of mine would do much damage.

Arceus looked at me and asked, "Is this true?"

I sighed shamefully and answered, "It's true."

"Don't worry. It won't take long to know."

I lifted up my head with hope. But then I thought, 'But why would he train me when there are other Pokemon better than me? I mean even a wild one has better experience than I do.'

Arceus began explaining, "Let's get started. First, you need to learn how to use and control your electric attacks." I nodded my head. "Now feel the energy within you." I closed my eyes and tried to feel the energy. "Concentrate." I explored through my body, trying to find this energy. When I felt my heart, there was something right below it. "I'm guessing by now you have found it. Now try to let it flow to your cheeks." I just thought the word flow and this energy is coming up to the side of my face. Next thing I know, I felt a shock on both my cheeks. I quickly opened my eyes, dropping the flow of the new energy. "Good. Keep it up." I calmed myself down, knowing that I was improving. Then I did what I did before. I flowed the energy through my cheeks and I felt sparks coming out. This time I kept the sparks flowing. "Now flex your cheeks to store up the amount of electricity." I flexed my cheeks as Arceus said and I can feel it storing energy. "Now strengthen your cheeks to release it." I used my strength and the electricity shot out through the patches on my cheeks. The electricity then hit the ground and little chunks of ice (not much, though) flew off.

Zeni clapped for my success and said, "Congratulation. You finally know how to use electrical attacks." However, it sounded more sarcasm than actual praise. But that didn't bother me at all.

"That's only half of it. Now you need to aim your attacks and control it. Otherwise, you might miss or even worse, hit your own teammate." warned Arceus. Zeni backed up, knowing that if I "accidentally" electrocute him, he would feel quite a bit of pain due to his type disadvantage. I chuckled a bit and so did Arceus. "Well then, let's conti-"

"Tell me again why he attacked us?" Amy was coming back in with Mike right behind her.

Mike tried to answer, "Because it was all a test to-."

"Hello! He nearly killed me, must I remind you! What kind of test does it have the capability to kill someone?"

"You're in for a big surprise." Arceus jumped in the conversation they were having.

Amy looked at Arceus with a pissed-off face (not a surprise) and pointed at him using her vine and said, "You." She then marched herself closer to Arceus, literally stomping the floor on her way and continued talking, "What the hell were you thinking?" emphasis on 'hell'

"I was using my own ways of training you all. Is there a problem?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I could see Amy trying her best not to blow a fuse but it seemed she was letting herself fail at it. "What kind of Pokemon would be crazy enough to use not one, but two very powerful attacks on a group that has barely any experience on how to defend and call that training? Huh?"

Arceus sighed again like we aren't getting anything that seemed obvious. However, Arceus has been around even before life has been created so it's not really our fault. "I must admit, I may have used too much when I used Judgment."

"You think?" Amy exclaimed.

"And I understand your anger against me."

"I would be surprised if I didn't. In fact, I'm surprised that I'm the only one in here acting this way."

Now thinking about it, Amy had a point. However, Arceus helped me learn electric attacks, so I pretty much forgave him.

I tried to convince Amy and said, "Amy, it doesn't look like much but he is willing to help us."

Amy turned to me and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Believe it or not, he helped me learn to use electrical attacks."

Amy changed her expression from angry to surprised. Then she looked back at Arceus with a 'I still don't believe you' face. Arceus doesn't seem to care, though (in a non-rude way).

"I'm letting it slide, but the next time you pull that trick again-"

"What can you really do?" Zeni interrupted Amy.

Amy quickly turned to Zeni and she rose up her vines to slap him. Zeni flinched and embraced himself for the slap. However, Amy didn't slap him. Instead, she just stood there and began lowering her vines. She was obviously thinking about what Zeni said.

"Phew. You are starting to-"

But before Zeni could finish, I said to him, "Zeni, if something doesn't want to bite you, back up and don't tempt to do so."

Zeni became clueless. "Huh?"

I sighed, "It's an analogy. Don't worry about it."

_**Checkpoint 2: Cave History**_

"Are you all ready to continue?" Arceus broke the conversation.

We all nodded. (Amy's watchful eyes stared at Arceus, making sure he doesn't do anything 'suspicious'.) Arceus then started teaching each of us how to attack and use our attacks well.

I learned how to aim my electric attacks. Turns out that a Pikachu's tail wasn't just for show, but it was also used to help aim the electrical attacks. If the tail is at a certain angle, the electric attacks will shoot at a certain direction. It felt weird moving my tail at first, but I quickly learned how.

As for Mike, Arceus told him how to use flamethrower. From what I have learned, fire types uses their own oxygen to create flames. But in order to use flamethrower, there needs to be a circular flow. Otherwise, it only becomes ember. So Pokemon that can use flamethrower usually breathe in oxygen from the nose or wherever they can breathe in while breathing out flames to create a circular flow.

As he practiced, he melted some of the ice on the ground and the water went into the dirt. That's when I realized something. The place where the ice melted showed a similar hole with salt crystals just like in my dream. There were a lot less than in my dream but I figured they were absorbed into the ice. That putting aside, I was trying to think how all of this was possible. I thought that my dream couldn't have been something that happened in the past. I thought it had to be a coincidence. At least I wished it was.

"How long are you planning on staring at that hole, David?" Mike got me out of my daydream.

"Maybe he's jealous?" Zeni guessed.

"For what? My Flamethrower? It isn't really all that powerful, you know."

"Uh- yeah, I know. I was just looking at these salt crystals here." I said. I wanted to make sure I was wrong about the whole cave being the same. So I turned to Arceus and asked, "Arceus, I'm getting a bit curious about this cave. How is there ice covering the walls and floor? Did this cave leaked water and then froze or something?"

Arceus answered, "Actually, it was caused by Articuno's Ice Beam."

I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't let myself to believe my dream actually happened.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Arceus in a curious tone.

I thought that if I told them, they wouldn't believe me and I would be marked down as a nutcase. Playing it safe I said, "No. Nothing's wrong. It's just- kind of amazing that Articuno made this sheet of ice. I wonder if we just missed it."

"This might come out shocking but it has been four years since Articuno made this sheet of ice."

All four of our jaws dropped. 'Four years? It's been four years since Articuno last came here?' I thought.

"W-wait. Four years, you say? That's impossible. There is no way that this ice would have survived four years, much less in this perfect condition."

"It is true. Articuno's ice can withstand heat from the summer more than a regular ice can. And with the salt making the ice colder and raising up its melting point, the summer heat is not hot enough to melt it. That's how it didn't melt all these years."

I couldn't believe it. I just can't believe that the dream took place four years ago, much less real. I thought that everything had to be a coincidence. However, a lot of strange things has happened and it hasn't even been a day.

"Why would Articuno come here and cover this place with ice?" Mike asked Arceus. "Was this cave its nest?"

But Arceus answered, "No. Do you all remember the human war?"

"I've heard about it. However, my mom and I moved to where there were no humans so I never got to see it."

"Same here. I wished it never happened, though." said Zeni. Zeni then mumbled as silently as he can. All I can hear from him was, "...ruin... (were) lives..." ["were" is in parenthesis because that was the closest word from what I thought I've heard]

Then Amy said, "I actually saw some humans at that time."

"Really?" Mike was shocked to hear that Amy saw some. "What do they look like?"

"It's been a long time. All I remembered was they stand on two feet, they were tall, and they were carrying some strange object. I didn't know what was happening and the humans were coming by my direction."

"Wait, you didn't know what was going on so you just stood there while they were coming to your direction? Did you know that they were trying to capture every Pokemon they can find?"

My eyes had widened in shock. I've remembered Mew's words from my dream, 'The humans are having a war and they are trying to capture Pokemon to help them fight.'

'This can't be.' I thought. 'I must be going insane. There's just no way my dreams are actual events that happened in the past. But everything is tying together.'

"How did you escape?" Mike asked Amy and broke my train of thought again.

"They never found me. The bushes rattled behind them and grabbed their attention."

"Really? Well whatever it was, it saved your life."

I wanted to get more details about the war as I can. "Arceus, do you know what the war involved?" I asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Zeni exclaimed. "They are trying to capture all of us."

"I doubt that was the only reason."

"But that was one of the important plan." said Arceus. "The cause of the war was greed. They wanted to capture as many Pokemon as they could to control the lands. However, another group of humans wanted to stop them getting control of their land, thus starting the war. I think that's all there is. Shall we continue training?"

It sounded a bit too simple but I thought that was all there is. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else as well. Speaking of which, I had forgotten to ask him more about Articuno but it hadn't crossed my mind at the moment.

We had gone back to training. Arceus lit up the room using Flash and Amy was trying to use Solar Beam. She quickly learned how to since she already had experience on how to absorb the sun's energy. However...

"That's odd. You already know how to absorb the sun's energy but your body doesn't seem to know how to use it to recover." Arceus said in a curious tone.

"I must not know how to do it correctly." said Amy.

Arceus stood there for a few seconds thinking, and then he suggested, "I may know someone who can help you with that. He may even have a trick for you to show."

"Really? Who?"

"You will find an unusual Pokemon and he will give you the tools to heal."

Amy became confused as well as all of us. I doubted that he was talking about me. I didn't even know how to attack.

Finally, it was Zeni's turn to train.

"Zeni, would you kindly show us what you already know?" asked Arceus.

Zeni became nervous. "Uh, well I did learn a somewhat powerful attack but..."

"Can we at least see what you can do?"

Zeni gave a deep sigh. Then he prepared to run at Arceus. He concentrated and took off. He ran towards Arceus in decent speed. Then, water started to surround his body. We were all amazed at Zeni, not knowing what he is trying to do. Once he got close, he skyrocketed underneath him using the water's pressure. We were all amazed at Zeni. We didn't expect him to know Waterfall. However during the attack, I could barely see Zeni spinning out of control inside the jet of water.

Arceus quickly used Protect before Zeni made contact. Once Zeni landed, he fell on the ground dizzy.

"That was clever. I bet most Pokemon won't expect it. However, I can see that you will be immobilized for a moment after using Waterfall." Arceus said. "I recommend getting a headband to help you not get dizzy. Also try to practice and avoid spinning while using that attack"

Zeni is still grunting in pain but he is starting to recover. "Thanks." He said

"You're welcome." Arceus replied. "Now, are you ready to get your badge?"

_**Checkpoint 3: A New Team**_

All four of us stared at Arceus. "Badge?" I asked.

"Yes." Arceus gave all of us a badge. It was egg-shape, with the top half made of clay and the bottom half shiny (I didn't know what it was for but everyone seemed excited.)

"Wow. Are you seriously going to make us a rescue team?" Mike asked cheerfully.

'Rescue team?' I thought. 'Isn't that members that takes jobs in helping the Pokemon in need?'

"Of course." Arceus answered to Mike.

Everyone was happy that we all get to be in a rescue team but I didn't get why he would make us be one. I asked Arceus, "Why us?" I could tell that everyone looked at me after I asked that question. "Out of all the Pokemon around here, why did you pick us? Especially me, who had no experience on fighting, much less, using electricity?"

Everyone looked at each other and was thinking the same thing. 'Why us out of everyone?'

Arceus answered, "You all seem that you four can make a good team; a team that has a strong bond between friends. I have seen you four battle against those wild Pokemon earlier and I gotta say that your teamwork skills are quite impressive. So I said to myself, 'you can probably become a great rescue team.' So I waited for you guys here. By the way, who brought you here?"

"A Milotic by the name of Sheer." Amy answered.

"The guildmaster of the exlporation team for this region?"

"Yes."

Arceus then said, "So that's how this happened."

We became confused.

"How what happened?" Mike asked.

"Did you see the Natu that was with her?" asked Arceus. "He probably saw that you four are capable of becoming a rescue team."

"But why would he lead us to you?" I asked.

"That I don't know. However, you can ask him yourself. He lives in a town north from here passed the Phasma-Spec Forest."

"Phasma-Spec?" I asked.

Mike explained, "That's the forest that we went through. I don't really know why it's called that but rumors say that ghosts live in the forest and guard us from evil creatures. No one really saw one so I can't really say if there are any ghost."

I thought it was quite interesting. I asked myself these questions like 'What kind of evil creatures do they fight against?' and 'What is the history of this place?'

I was going to ask Arceus but he quickly changed the subject. "I need to know a couple of things before you leave; who is going to be the leader and what is your team name?"

Me and the others looked at each other.

Amy asked, "Who's going to lead?"

Then Mike asked afterward, "And what is our team name going to be?"

Zeni raised his hands and said, "I will be the leader of this team and it will be called 'The Zeni Squad'."

We all gave Zeni the 'No, you are not' face (can't really explain it better).

"Oh sure. Let's make you the leader. After all, you were the one who suggested that one of us should drop dead off a cliff" Amy said sarcastically. "And so much thought has been put into that team name as well."

Zeni looked confused, "So is that a yes?"

Amy drew her vines and was about to hit Zeni, but I pulled Zeni to safety, knowing that Amy would try to slap him.

I gave out a sigh, "Zeni, why do you act like this? You'll end up dead if you keep this up."

Zeni simply put his hand at the back of his head and chuckled.

Mike then jumped in our conversation, "I think David should be the leader."

"Huh?" Zeni and I said in unison.

"Well it may sound silly but… back before we got here, he was telling us what to do and he did give us good strategies."

Amy thought about it for a second and then she smiled, "You're right. I think David is the best choice."

"Can I vote for 'Nay'?" Zeni said afterward. Amy gave a mean glare at Zeni, making him change his mind. "On second thought, being the leader is hard work. You can be the leader, David."

I said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks."

"No problem." Zeni said cheerfully. Then he asked, "So, do you have an idea for a team name?"

I thought about a name for quite some time, trying to think of a good team name that fit us all. I thought about calling our team, 'Team Rainbow' because our types are all different. But that sounds a bit too childish so I tried to think of a different name. I thought about 'Team Colours' but that's basically the same as Rainbow. So I dropped that one too. Then I realized 'What if I tried to think of a name that tells us how we are similar instead of how different we are?' The thing we have most in common was we were all beginners.

"Team Starters… Is that a good name?" I asked my team.

Amy, Mike, and Zeni looked at each other. Mike and Amy didn't seem to have a problem with it so they nodded their heads meaning 'yes.' Zeni was just mumbling about his team name idea sounds better but didn't really say anything about it out loud.

"That's sounds fine. We are all starters." Amy commented on my team name idea. "But what if we get better at fighting? Do we change our team name or keep it the way it is?"

"I guess you can change it if you want." I answered.

"I guess it's fine. It's a start at least. No pun intended."

Mike chuckled at what Amy said. I simply smiled.

"So it's going to be Team Starters and David will be the leader, correct?" Arceus wants us to confirm our information is correct.

"It seems that way." I said.

"Well then, you are free to go."

"Free to go? There's no more training?" I asked.

"No more training. You have learned enough to defend yourselves. But don't worry; you will grow stronger during your journeys." He answered. "Oh, also don't tell anyone about me; not even the guild master. I hope you all understand."

We nodded our heads. It was pretty understandable as to why we want to keep this a secret.

"Well, let's get going. I want to get to the closest town as fast as possible." said Amy.

Mike started to follow Amy but then he turned to face Arceus and said, "Thanks for the training."

"You're welcome." Arceus replied cheerfully

Zeni followed both Mike and Amy and I was behind them all. Once we got close to the exit, I heard a voice.

"David..."

I turned around. It sounded like someone was right behind me but the closest one to be behind me is Arceus and he was at the other side of the cave.

"Can I see you for a minute?"

It was the voice again. I assumed it was Arceus calling for me telepathically. I looked outside and Mike and the others were already halfway down the mountain.

"It won't take long. You'll be able to reach them."

I returned back to where Arceus was.

"Yes, Arceus?" I asked.

"I want to give you this." Arceus held up a cape and set it down in front of me.

I looked at it curiously. It sort of had a bright navy blue at one side and yellowish gold at the other. I picked up the cape carefully. "What is it?" I asked.

"This is called a Hero's Cape. Long ago, Pokemon, as well as another creature, wore these to protect them from fatal attacks and helps them keep conscious. However, the family that knew how to make them died off and the Hero's Cape have been long forgotten. Many were destroyed due to it being damage without having someone the knowledge of repairing them.

"But this cape has never been used before and I am willing to give this to you as I feel that you will need it on your journey."

I looked at the cape one more time and I tied the top around my neck. The cape was really soft like a blanket. I then tested how strong it was by trying to rip a piece of it but it was a lot stronger than I thought. It didn't even leave wrinkles when I squeezed it. I was really surprised.

"Wow, thank you Arceus." I said.

Arceus smiled and said, "You're welcome. I must warn you, though. Take good care of it. Those aren't easy to find nowadays."

"I will."

Then I heard yelling outside.

"Zeni!"

"What are you doing!"

"Let me go!"

I got worried and asked, "What's going on?"

Arceus told me, "Go check it out. I have a bad feeling about this."

I ran outside the cave as fast as possible and went towards where my friends were. As I ran, my mind was going through my head; thinking about what was going on out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter. Review it if you like. Also, I accept constructive criticism.<strong>


End file.
